


Afternoon Tea, Sudden Arrivals, and Private Acceptance

by Aondeug



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Metamours Chatting, Multi, Poetry, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Urahara is dating Yoruichi. Yoruichi is dating Sui Feng. Sui Feng is not dating Urahara. He continues to grate on her, but chatting with him while they both wait for Yoruichi has become a familiar rhythm. Also becoming familiar is the notion that she is together with Yoruichi in a romantic fashion.
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon, Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke, Sui-Feng | Soifon & Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 3





	Afternoon Tea, Sudden Arrivals, and Private Acceptance

She’s not here  
Not yet;  
She’s still out  
He’s said.

You’re sitting there  
At a table  
Legs folded  
Tea at hand  
While he chats,  
Asking about  
Your days  
Back home there.

The answers,  
They’re short, curt.  
Why not?

You never liked him,  
Not once.  
Not the day you met,  
Not the day she left,  
Not the day you lost.  
You never liked him,  
And  
You’re not about to start.

He laughs  
And  
You have to  
Sit there and  
Chat with him  
Over tea;  
That’s the plan,  
That’s been  
Worked out  
Over  
The years.

The arrangement:  
She’s not yours,  
You’ve nothing  
To do with him  
Save making talk  
And accepting  
That he’s a part  
Of this here:  
The arrangement.

You take  
A drink of tea  
Looking at  
Him sitting there  
And you  
Talk, answering,  
His questions  
And  
His small talk  
As you wait  
For her  
To arrive,  
Just as planned.

There’s a pattern,  
A routine,  
To your talk  
And he grates  
As he always has  
But there’s a pattern,  
And a routine,  
That you’ve come  
To know,  
To accept  
Because the chatter  
Settles right in  
And solidifies  
The facts  
That you three  
Set up together:

She’s not yours,  
You’re not his,  
But  
She is his,  
And,  
You are hers.

That in mind,  
You can stand a cup of tea,  
And a talk with Kisuke.

–

Black cat in the lap  
Captain blushing, fool laughing–  
A girl in the lap!  
Where does a servant’s pride go  
When the master plays such games?

–

She’s here  
At last, she’s here  
Against you,  
Arms wrapped  
Around  
Your neck and  
Breath tickling at  
Your neck and  
There’s not  
A single shred  
Of clothing  
On her  
At all

He laughs about it  
And makes a comment  
About the look on  
Your face  
And she looks up  
Not  
To save you,  
But  
To confirm it,  
Throwing you  
And  
Your pride  
To the floor,  
Trampled,  
Thoroughly,  
Underfoot

You shut them,  
Your eyes,  
And you take in  
A breath  
As you look  
For the words  
For this all  
And you can’t  
Find them  
At all  
Because her hand  
Rests right on  
Your thigh,  
Against bare  
Flesh  
And she is  
Here

Which makes her  
Give  
A hearty laugh,  
Which she follows  
With a kiss  
To your neck,  
At which your eyes  
Open  
And you see  
Him,  
Fan in hand,  
Covering his face,  
His grin  
That  
Stupid  
Look

It’s enough,  
Just enough,  
To get you  
Moving  
At last,  
Despite  
Yourself  
And your pride,  
And you take  
A hand and  
Rest it  
On her,  
Her hip,  
Flesh against  
Flesh

She makes comment,  
He makes answer,  
Your words come  
Though they’re just  
A simple hello  
And not  
A challenge, a fight,  
Pushing her  
Off and above,  
Which you feel  
Perhaps  
You need to make  
As befits  
Your upbringing,  
Though it’s been  
Years now,  
Years

It’s enough,  
Just enough,  
To get her  
To wave him off  
With a word  
And he has one  
Last one  
To make before  
Closing the fan  
And slipping  
Right out  
To leave you  
With her,  
Just  
Her

Which is  
Enough  
To get you  
Resting your head  
Against her  
Shoulder and  
Your arm  
Pulling her  
Closer still,  
Close enough  
That  
At last,  
For a bit,  
You can  
Set it down  
And just  
Accept at last  
That you  
Are  
Hers 


End file.
